Zobe
11:20 I'mma happy now. -w- 11:20 TDC's back..... Kinda. :p 11:20 Back. 11:20 :p 11:20 * TDFan1000 had a nightmare last night D: 11:20 *** TDAddict is now known as TDCLover 11:21 WB 11:21 * TDFan1000 misses Tulle :( 11:21 I lost my virginity 11:21 :s 11:21 :| 11:21 O_O 11:21 Thank you for sharing, Sam. 11:22 :-| 11:22 what u asked 11:22 xD 11:22 You made us ask 11:22 No 11:22 Anyway, as I openly said something about FH last night I cant repeat before midnight. I may be gone from this irc. 11:22 i made u guess 11:22 xD 11:22 But Ill still be in the community guys :B 11:22 11:18 So Sam what did you do 11:22 :( 11:22 *** TDCLover is now known as Hiding 11:22 Zobe.......... 11:22 dont go 11:22 Who is this TDAddict 11:22 O_O 11:22 His disrespect will not be tolerated by this wiki 11:23 Sam, aren't you still banned? O.o 11:23 I just remembered that. :| 11:23 No. 11:23 It's been 5 days. 11:23 nope 11:23 Disrespect? 11:23 Can anyone read this colr 11:23 If that was the case 11:23 *color 11:23 none of us would be on the wiki 11:23 Well 11:23 No TDAddict 11:24 I don 11:24 U disrespect some of us all the time 11:24 *don't exactly like it being said that I should "go f*** myself" 11:24 :) 11:24 and we never say anything 11:24 Oh no, I said something that really summed up my feelings for someone, and yes it was totally disrespectful. I can openly admit it. 11:24 O.O 11:24 Please leave, Zobe. 11:24 O_O 11:24 :| 11:24 O.O 11:24 O_O 11:24 No, you brought up the subject. 11:24 :| 11:24 If you don't want to talk about it, YOU leave. 11:24 No, Zobe 11:24 you don't understand 11:24 Then we both stay for now. 11:25 This is our IRC 11:25 we govern the content 11:25 and you are no longer welcome 11:25 in YOUR eyes, who else says this? 11:25 you said "our" not "my". 11:25 Zobe 11:25 *** TDFan1000 has quit (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 11:25 This is the total Drama Wiki IRC 11:25 I had noticed. 11:25 Therefore, we govern the content 11:26 Where, half the time, we don't even talk about TD. xD 11:26 Zobe you might want to leave before you get in more trouble 11:26 * Samuel450 is trying so hard to keep his mouth shut 11:26 the admins do 11:26 Please leave right now 11:26 :( 11:26 The f word is allowed after midnight. 11:26 No, it's not 11:26 Not anymore 11:26 And 11:26 Its a rule 11:26 KG said it was. O.o 11:26 it's still an insult 11:26 I thought it still was. :| 11:26 -_- 11:26 Yeah, kg said it was the other night. 11:26 that the high and mighty Admins never mentioned to us 11:26 IT is not an official rule 11:26 Kg made it up 11:26 then there u go 11:26 Kage? 11:27 he cusses like crazy 11:27 O.o 11:27 :) 11:27 I love him 11:27 xD 11:27 and well, yes it's an insult. You were very rude to me. 11:27 O_O 11:27 Demanding 11:27 etc. 11:27 Zobe you might want to leave before you get in more trouble 11:27 I'll leave now 11:27 I didn't openly disrespect you though 11:27 .... *sigh* 11:27 Openly 11:27 Please do. 11:27 key word 11:27 :s 11:27 * Samuel450 slaps himself 11:27 It's not even worth this. -_- 11:27 but before I do. FH, you are a childish, self centered, self-victimising, naggy, bossy, power obsessed bitch 11:27 :-| 11:27 and you can go fuck yourself 11:27 Goodbye 11:27 goodbye 11:27 :) 11:27 *** Zobe has quit (Quit: Java user signed off) 11:27 ........................................................................... 11:28 (Conf) OMG 11:28 :-| 11:28 (conf):-| 11:28 For off-record purposes, I'm going to do something I need to do. 11:28 Lovely, insult added to injury. 11:28 -- BRB -- 11:28 Freehugs......... 11:28 he has a point......... 11:28 :s 11:28 ... 11:28 :o 11:28 Salty. 11:28 u are very disrespectful urself...... 11:28 im sorry to say it 11:28 but its true 11:28 :| 11:28 :( 11:28 No. 11:28 She's not. 11:29 *** Hiding is now known as Hiding_Harder 11:29 NOw im gonna just stop before i say anything else 11:29 O_O 11:29 When someone tells her to go f*ck herself that's not disrespectful. 11:29 oh 11:29 that was very disrespectful 11:29 No, you think? 11:29 See there u go 11:29 Well, it's okay 11:29 *** TDF_ has joined #TDWIKI 11:29 proving my point 11:29 I'll go perma ban him from the wiki. 11:29 Ello 11:29 :) 11:29 Freehugs 11:30 BR 11:30 never mind 11:30 ;) WTF O O.png|August 13, 2010 Zobetalk1.jpg|August 26, 2010 Zobetalk2.jpg|August 26, 2010 ZobeChat.png|March 19, 2011 ZobeChat2.png|March 19, 2011 Category:Content